Relationship Ruined?
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: Harry was going steady with Tom and had finally got to the 1st year anniversary. Only for it all to be to ruined. Sequel to Really Potter. 2nd part of The Voldemob series.
1. Missing The Anniversary

When Harry woke up the first thing he realised was that he was not in bed with Tom but tied to a chair in a warehouse.

The second thing he realised is that it meant he must have obviously missed their 1st year anniversary date night which meant everybody was going to be unhappy.

But especially the people who were rude enough to kidnap him.

On that note the people who had so rudely taken him had finally decided to make an appearance. "Harry, my boy. I am so glad you're finally awake, I had hoped for less violence when speaking to you but sadly that didn't happen. But now your awake we can finally have a conversation and hopefully Tom will join us shortly.

Harry stared in amazement at what Dumbledore was saying. Did he really believe any word that came out of his mouth? He must be an idiot.

Tom had told him all about the crazy old man – trying to keep Tom close to him and control everything he did. He would not fall for any tricks, and hopefully Tom would arrive soon before he got too bored.

On that note Dumbledore had started muttering on again about working together for 'the greater good'. Harry rolled his eyes at this which somehow Dumbledore didn't catch onto as he kept muttering on about how after Tom realised he was wrong about going on is own they could all be a happy family and work together with Dumbledore running everything. At that point Harry couldn't hide his laughs any longer and started laughing hysterically causing Dumbledore to finally look up and some of his minions to rush in to prevent anything from happening. Harry finally spoke, "You really believe that! You must be more insane than Tom is. You're never gonna get anywhere, and I'm not even really that important in the grand scheme of things. He can always find another person to keep him company. He can always find someone better than me if he wants to, I mean look at him! He's gorgeous!"

Upon shouting that at them Tom decided to finally make his entrance with all the death eaters following his lead taking down anyone in their way. Permanently.

Sadly Dumbledore hadn't retaliated in any way and although the death eaters were ruthless taking people alive to gain more information was always important. So no dead Dumbledore for now – what a shame.

Harry still focused on Dumbledore didn't notice Tom until his line of sight was blocked by his body. Looking up from his chest to see Tom's face he smiled widely, "Tom! You joined the party!" Harry's smile left his face as he saw Tom frown though. "No! Why are you not happy? I knew you'd come for me, I waited." He rambled on a bit before realising a reason why the frown could be there, "I missed dinner, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too. I can make it up to you-" He stopped abruptly when Tom put his hand up and shook his head before walking away.

Harry's heart broke just a bit more at that, he thought Tom would be the one to mend it after his parents abandoned him and his only living family kicked him out after putting up with him for just 13 years. His few friends had left but he'd started being more friendly with a some of the death eaters as he was around Tom more and obviously interact with them. But obviously that couldn't continue now that Tom had left.

He'd have to disappear completely.

And with that final thought Harry dragged himself up from the chair only now realising that his head was throbbing and the world was slightly blurry without all the adrenaline helping him - he quietly left the building before anyone could stop him.


	2. Have I Been Stood Up?

Tom was beginning to feel slightly annoyed. He had been at the restaurant for an hour and a half, no new messages on his phone and the waiters were starting to give him looks.

This was not going well.

His phone suddenly buzzed. Tom grabbed it to see what it was. It wasn't from Harry to explain why he was late but instead from his death eaters. 'The old idiot has Mr. Potter.' Scratch that last thought – the text did explain why Harry wasn't here.

Tom got up telling the waiters that his date had fallen ill and was unable to make it before quickly exiting the restaurant and into the waiting car before they could continue talking to him. Snape was driving, "Where is he and how did he get him?" Tom questioned Snape.

"We believe some of his minions managed to get a drop on Mr. Potter as he was walking here. We found some blood on the pavement but not enough to suggest any lethal injuries unless they managed to take him quickly but that is unlikely. We suspect that he is being held at a warehouse nearby. ETA is 10 minutes." Snape briefed Tom quickly as Tom prepared himself by grabbing a vest and enough guns to overthrow a small government.

Upon arriving at the warehouse Tom signalled for the death eaters to surround the building and to prepare to enter. Giving the go ahead to his small team but refraining from sending all of them in at once not knowing what was waiting for them.

However of all the scenarios that were running through his head of Harry dead, Harry dying, Harry being tortured none prepared him for what he heard.

"- and I'm not even really that important in the grand scheme of things. He can always find another person to keep him company. He can always find someone better than me if he wants to, I mean look at him! He's gorgeous!"

Tom was seething. How dare his Harry believe this!

He gave the go ahead for all teams to enter – everyone taking out anyone in their way. Only Harry mattered. Finally reaching Harry Tom could see some blood dripping down the side of his face and a slightly dazed look in his normally bright eyes.

It took a moment for Harry to notice Tom standing in front of him with made Tom even more concerned, "Tom! You joined the party!" Harry was smiling widely up at him but Tom couldn't smile back when he was still feeling the inner turmoil of anger for not protecting Harry and yet sadness at the same time for not being there for him.

Harry had apparently noticed though even in the state he was in as he quickly backtracked, "No! Why are you not happy? I knew you'd come for me, I waited… I missed dinner, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too. I can make it up to you-" Tom put up his hand to stop Harry.

He couldn't stand the way Harry immediately assumed he was at fault for the situation. He just couldn't. Shaking his head Tom walked away to go and calm down knowing that his anger would get him nowhere at the moment.

He didn't think through how that would look to Harry though as half an hour later Draco came rushing out side to inform him that Harry had disappeared from the site. Mentally berating himself he stormed inside muttering orders left and right to _find Harry._

Severus and Lucius had joined him and muttered that they were searching the perimeter and that he couldn't be far and that he _needed to calm down._

But he couldn't.

He'd made his Harry. His precious Harry feel unwanted and unloved. Knowing all about his past experiences and how he'd been treated Tom was trying to be different – to be good. And now that had all went to hell because he couldn't keep in control of his emotions.

Tom had to make it up to Harry. But first he had to find him and that had Tom worried because when Harry wants to disappear it can be difficult to ever find him again.


	3. A Phone Box and maybe a friend?

Whilst Harry was stumbling his way out of the warehouse he saw his phone on the floor where it had been discarded by one of Dumbledore's idiots. He stared at it for a moment before bring his foot down on top of it and crushing it.

He no longer had a need for it when everyone he once cared about no longer needed to contact him.

But now where did he go now?

All of Harry's life had been centred around Tom, all his friends were associates of Tom's and he couldn't take the risk of being found. He wanted, no _needed_ a clean cut. But now Harry had no where to go, no friends, no family, no life.

By now Harry had managed to stumble his way to a main road along a small street. Wandering along it hoping to see anything or anyone that could be of help he finally came to a phone box. Sighing in relief he rummaged through his pockets for a few coins which hadn't been taken off of him before and went into the box.

But Harry didn't know who to call. He didn't have anyone he could call.

Finally after what must have been ten minutes of staring at the dial pad Harry entered a number.

 _Ring ring._

 _Ring ring._

 _Ring ring._

 _'Hello'_

Harry started at the voice. He didn't think anybody would pick up.

 _'Hello? Is anyone there?'_

Finally realizing that it was now or never Harry spoke, " _It's Harry. Please can you get me? You said if I ever needed help you would help me and now I'm in a situation and everything just isn't working and I just can't do it and I really need somebody right now…"_ Harry trailed off as he realized he had been carrying on and probably didn't need to share all of that.

 _'Where are you?'_

Harry looked around for anything to denote where he was before finally squinting to read a sign out on the corner ' _Vale Road.'_

 _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Harry listened as the phone disconnected with a click before a mechanical voice started to tell him how to make another phone call if he wished to. He put the phone back onto the hook before exiting the box and wandering around to the side.

The world was sloping slightly to the left and Harry's head was hurting, he wasn't quite sure when he noticed but it was now quite noticeable. He slid down the slide of the box until he was sitting on the pavement before one of his hands slowly reached up to feel his head. His flinched when his hand came into contact with a sore spot and when he looked at his hand after he noticed it was slightly bloody although it may have just been the lighting.

Finally as his eyes were beginning to shut on their own accord as he could not longer manage to keep them open a car pulled up. He could faintly make out a figure moving towards him and crouching, "What am I going to do with you Harry?" he heard a voice say softly before he could feel himself being hauled up and into the car before finally falling asleep knowing that at least one person would help him.

Harry woke up slowly. First he realised that he was actually still alive and was laying down on something soft that definitely wasn't pavement. Secondly he realised that his head really hurt.

Opening his eyes blearily before closing them again sharply as the sunlight blinded him he pushed himself to sit up. After getting that far he opened his eyes again more carefully this time so that he could figure out where he was, and he definitely wasn't at Tom's.

In addition he reached up to touch at his head and felt a bandage in place, so someone had cared enough to help him but now it was a matter of who it was as his memeory of the previously night was limited at best – he could only recall short snippets of being taken, missing the anniversary and then Tom not wanting him anymore. After that it was all sort of a blur.

Finally figuring that he should get up and find out where exactly he was Harry tumbled out of bed only just managing to say upright and lent heavily against the wall to catch his breath. Moving slowly with his hand against the wall he pushed open the door and found himself following along the hall which brought him out to a living room/kitchen.

"You finally up then? I was wondering how long it would take. Someone really did a number on you, do I need to got and speak to someone for you? Anyhow, when you're feeling better you can finally give me that football game you promised me."

Sitting at the table Harry was surprised to see one Oliver Woods. Harry had been on the same foot ball team as him in secondary and had made friends with the older boy. Now Harry had heard that Oliver had been scouted for and was off playing internationally for a big team but he'd always said he'd look out for him and if ever in need of a friend 'just to call'.

As it turns out Oliver was a much better friend than Harry had realised.

Belatedly nodding his confirmation Harry stumbled over to a free chair as Oliver watched him whilst pouring out a cup of tea. "So what happened Harry? I'm serious about speaking to people as I have quite a few friends now too who wouldn't mind either."

Harry stared blankly for a moment before finally speaking, "Tom. I told you about tom didn't I? Well some people took me and I missed our date and now he doesn't want me."

Harry looked up at Oliver with tears in his eyes, "He doesn't want me."

Oliver handed him the cup of tea before speaking, "You just worry about feeling a bit better and I'm just going to pop out with a few of my friends to have a little chat with Tom. It is Tom Riddle isn't it? No matter this will all be fine Harry."

Harry took the cup as Oliver handed it to him before he watched Oliver wander around the room picking up various things and checking his phone a few times. "You stay here Harry and maybe watch some Tv or go back to sleep. Just do whatever you want and feel free to eat anything. I'll be back soon."

And with that Oliver left as Harry still sat cradling his cup of tea.

So I'm very sorry that this is not the final chapter as I had originally planned however the plot chnaged and it now makes sense to split the chapter in this way. Anyhow I hope you've enjoed this so far.


	4. Who dares interupt my misery?

"Sir, you need to sit down, stop this vexatious pacing and listen."

Tom paused angrily glancing at who dared to interrupt him only to see Snape looking at him just as he would an impertinent student. Instead of trying to argue Tom sat down heavily huffing as he did so which only made Snape raise an eyebrow.

"If you're listening now then I have news, Mr Malfoy found Mr Potter's phone crushed just outside the warehouse. Upon further inspection of the surrounding area we believe that he made his way to the main road and possibly made a call. To whom we are yet to determine, however we expanded the search area and have found no further trace of him so we are assuming that he contacted somebody to come and pick him up. Now do you have any inkling of who could have collected Mr potter?"

Staring at Snape Tom's brain stopped working briefly as he tried to absorb all the information he had just been given. Finally realizing that Snape was still waiting for an answer he replied, "I can only recall the mudblood and blood traitor," Tom paused momentarily as he recalled Harry telling him off not that long ago for name calling, "other than that the only other people he contacted regularly were all in Dumbledore's group. He stopped doing that after they hurt him though and I know he doesn't have their numbers so I really don't know."

Looking down at his hands in his lap Tom realized truthfully how little he knew about Harry. Sure he knew the vague idea of hat had happened in his past but honestly he knew next to nothing. It made tom feel a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since the last time Harry had been taken from him and the realization that he could end up without Harry.

"We shall continue our search and extend our efforts to assess who he may have possibly contacted in the event that he did receive help." With that final statement Snape left the room leaving Tom to wallow in his misery.

Oliver strode purposefully through the mass of people in the street because today he was a man on a mission.

He had left Harry back at his flat and was now on his way to meet some of his trustworthy but also more muscular friends. Oliver felt a bit bad at leaving Harry so soon after he had just woken up but this couldn't be delayed, he needed to sort this out now. Years ago his inaction had caused Harry more hurt than he should ever had have to live through so this time he wasn't just sitting back and letting other people, namely Harry, deal with everything.

Oliver finally came to a stop on the street corner smiling at the two men waiting for him; Lee Jordan an aspiring sports commentator and Marcus Flint opposing football team captain but a good friend even if his team choices left much to be desired.

Another plus point for Marcus is that he had connections and his connections had connections- which meant that they could quite easily find Mr Riddle's secret hideout which was remarkably where they were now heading to find out what happened/threaten Harry's possibly ex-boyfriend with bodily harm if he didn't correct his behaviour.

Following Marcus along a narrow street until they reached a nondescript door on the side of a tall building that nobody would glance twice at. Oliver glanced at Marcus to check that this was the right place, upon seeing him nod once Oliver knocked sharply on the door and waited for the door to open as Marcus and Lee stood behind him and puffed up to look as aggressive as possible. If you knew them it was quite an entertaining sight to see the two men who could turn into teddy bears around their girlfriends acting so tough but for relative strangers it should look intimidating. At least that's the look that Oliver hoped they portrayed.

Draco muttered under his breath as he strode over to the door, they had left him behind to "ensure the building was secure" but he knew that meant they didn't want him around and now he was sulking because he was a man now who knew enough and could make his own decisions and didn't want to be made to stay out of trouble damnit!

Pulling open the door with more force than was entirely necessary Draco started fuming at whoever had decided to bother him, "What do you want? We are all very busy and don't want to be bothered so if you…" he trailed off as he finally looked and saw who was on the other side of the door. He tried to slam the door shut only for a hand to reach out and stop it from closing.

Now fumbling for his gun, or his taser or even his pepper-spray he had been given as a joke that one time as Draco started shouting for help as he tried to do something to prevent this threat from getting in.

Tom had been wallowing in his misery for some time before his attention was pulled from his task by the shouting he could hear.

Growling he got up to investigate who would dare to interrupt him before realizing that the voice he could hear was Draco. And that the voice was shouting for help.

Muttering a whole lot of swearwords under his breath Tom started to run towards the noise, if Draco had been harmed at all Lucius would kill him, or bankrupt him, or humiliate him, or all of the above. This could not be allowed to happen so Draco's continued survival was very important.

Now turning the final corner to the door Tom was met with the sight of Draco scrambling to do something, what he wasn't quite sure, and three men blocking his entrance.

"Draco come here now." Tom ordered. Draco spun around and moved towards him quickly as Tom mentally sighed at him for turning his back on the enemy. So much more for young Draco to learn. Refocusing on the intruder he spoke calmly, "Are you going to leave my property or shall I just call the police to have you removed now?"

He watched as the man in the middle laughed causing Tom to question his if he may possibly be insane, "You are Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom wondered which way this was going to go, very good or extremely bad extremely quickly. In his experience it was most likely the second. However he still nodded.

Upon Oliver meeting the Tom Riddle he had to say he wasn't that impressed. He wasn't physically imposing nor did he look that clever, but looks could lie and they weren't going to risk it.

"I am here on behalf of Harry Potter. He was hurt not to long ago and now we want to understand why this is the case and who we need to talk to."

Oliver watched as a myriad of emotions crossed over Riddle's face before it went blank. As he tried to decipher them he felt Lee and Marcus step up closer behind him as Riddle stepped forwards.

What Oliver then heard he couldn't entirely comprehend.

"It was my fault. I hurt him in a way I never intended to and now I can't find him and I need him to understand that it wasn't what it looked like and I love him so much and I need to apologise. I _need_ to apologise."

Exchanging look with Marcus and Lee he spoke, "I think we all need to have a chat before any further actions are taken."

Again I am very sorry I lied, the next chapter will definitely be the last chapter. Definitely.


	5. Without you I am drowning

Harry had finally emigrated onto the sofa and was watching a rerun of _90 day fiancé._ It was comforting to know that his life wasn't the only one going up in flames.

However he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, who could it be? Oliver has keys obviously as it's his flat and even if he did answer it should he really? It wasn't his flat, would Oliver be angry if he let someone in or angry that he hadn't answered the door.

Interrupting his thoughts was another knock on the door. Sighing he decided that he should probably answer it, he could always tell the person to come back later when Oliver would be back if they wanted to get in.

Wiggling out of his pile of blankets to stand up he wandered over to the door and cautiously opened it.

Only to slam it back abruptly. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you, and how did you even find me here? Actually I don't care just go away." What had started as a shout trailed off into a whisper as his eyes started to water. Moving away from the door slightly he spoke harshly to himself, "Just get a grip! Don't start crying now, just ignore him and he'll go away."

Harry couldn't do this, but he had to. He just had to get **him** to go away and he could move on and everything would be fine. Maybe.

After a very long conversation with Oliver and explaining just how sorry he was for causing Harry any harm, Oliver had finally told him where he could find Harry although accompanied with numerous threats of what would occur if he should hurt Harry in any way.

So now here he was knocking on the door of a flat in the London suburbs to try and win back Harry and make his life complete, because ever since Harry had left it felt like his heart was torn in two and there was no way to make him whole again when such a crucial part of his life was gone.

But of all possible scenarios of what could happen he hadn't expected Harry to slam the door in his face. Sure Tom deserved it but he didn't realise that happened in real life and not just in movies.

But then he heard Harry shouting and instead of his heart just being torn in two it was now in shreds. He needed Harry to understand, to understand that he loved him with all his heart and that he could request anything including murder and it would be done for him if he wold just be with Tom again.

"I'm sorry Harry. I truly am. I wasn't angry with you I was angry with the situation and I didn't think about how it would look to you. I could never be angry with you, I love you. _I love you_."

Tom could no longer here Harry behind the door but reaching towards the door he pushed it open gently to see Harry slumped against the wall.

Entering the room slowly Tom moved near to harry but staying an arm's length away just in case Harry decided he really didn't want Tom near him. He wouldn't go any closer until he received permission.

"When I saw you there I realised how much I love you and how much I _couldn't_ live without you. I was so angry that those _animals_ that had taken you that it was all I could think of and I wanted to hurt them so much because they had dared to harm you."

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath Tom saw Harry looking at him and smiled just a tad when Harry motioned for him to sit down next to him. Doing so Tom felt a little bit better now that Harry was at least listening to him and was allowing him to be near him.

"But then when we couldn't find you it was a hundred times worse, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. And I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was drowning without you there to help me keep afloat. I realised just how much I needed you and how much I love you."

Harry was captivated by Tom's speech. No one had ever spoke about him like that, he'd been berated and made fun of plenty of times but no one had ever needed him or ever actually loved him. And now he didn't know how to feel about it.

On one hand he wanted to be angry, Tom had made him feel awful. But on the other hand he could understand why Tom had acted that way now he explained himself.

It just made him so angry, his eyes were watering again and threatened to spill as he clenched his hands into fists and growled at himself. Why was everything so difficult? He had thought that he had loved Tom but then Tom had left him. But now Tom was back and he had explained and it made it so hard to be angry at him but now where was all his anger to go.

Finally managing to utter a sentence he croaked, "You'll hurt them for me? You make them all go away forever?"

After years of abuse he needed to show them anger, he could be the bigger man but he didn't want to be. He wanted to give in to his hate and _make them pay_.

But he needed Tom with him if he was to go down this path, he needed him or he wasn't quite sure what he would do in future if no one was there to keep him grounded.

Tom had expected a variety of questions and sentences that could have been said to him but Harry had obviously managed to do one better and astound him. But Harry needed an answer and Tom understood that if the wrong one was given Harry may just disappear forever.

Tom couldn't let that happen.

After taking a moment to organise his thoughts he spoke, "If you want them to disappear and never be found again, they shall disappear and never be found again. If you want them hurting and tortured they shall be hurting and tortured. I promise you if you want them to burn, they shall burn. I will do whatever you want me to do with them, as long as you are happy."

Tom watched Harry anxiously, he had never been one to stress over anything but he found this strange emotion occurring within him and couldn't stop it. He needed Harry to stop it for him.

Finally Harry dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Tom released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he finally realised that Harry wouldn't be leaving him.

Their relationship may not be perfect but it was still a relationship and they would work at it to make it perfect because Harry was worth it.

"I love you." Was whispered.

After a moment "I think I might love you too." Was uttered back.

Hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
